


Frenemies

by DoreyG



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Frenemies, M/M, Sloppy Happy Make Outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Don't move," Zim commanded.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



"Don't move," Zim commanded.

"I'll have to move eventually," he protested, but undermined his plea by leaning up to kiss Zim. "You're heavy, my legs are starting to go to sleep."

"Lies!" Zim cried, but undermined his rage by leaning in to kiss him in return. "I am the perfect weight, it is obviously your legs that are too weak!"

"You are the worst," he said. And, since Zim obviously wasn't going to move, wrapped his arms around his sort of boyfriend's waist. "I hate you."

"I hate you too, Dib Smell," Zim said, almost fondly, and kissed him again.


End file.
